Enamie
by DivergentDreamer36
Summary: I didn't misspell the title. It is a mix of friend in French and enemy. Two Mad Men walk into a TARDIS..well one was technically dragged but whose counting? In this The Master has actually faked his death ( No regeneration just straight out deceit.) Now The Doctor has caught up with him and captured him. It promises to be a show and one a long time in coming.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know I have another story going but ran into a nasty bit of writer's cramp, I will post soon. I also promised some readers of my last finished story an addition from another view point. I haven't forgotten any of these I just had to get this one out. My first poster realized The Doctor ( Who I meant To be ten ) was more like The Time Lord Victorious. This took my story in a new direction so introducing my re write. Hope people still read!

The Doctor looked down at the still body of The Master at his feet. He looked far less threatening flat on his face with his laser screw drive a safe distance away. The Doctor sighed and lifting The Master under the arms dragged him over to a railing where he propped him up.

"You always have to fight me, don't you? Why couldn't you just come peacefully for once?" The Doctor fastened the restraints binding The Master's hands to the railing. "Of course you wouldn't come peacefully, neither would I."

The Doctor knelt beside his one time friend. He could hear the elevated breathing indicating that The Master was coming around. It also indicated he was furious.

The Doctor rose to move to a safe distance but before he could The Master's foot swept out knocking his feet from under him. He fell hard.

" Serves you right!" hissed The Master raising his head like a slowly uncoiling snake, " Coward! You had to wait until I was unconscious before you could do anything! I don't know why I'm surprised. You never could face your fears!"

The Doctor rose and walked away to a safe distance. "I'm not afraid of you. I've known you too long to be afraid of you."

"Then why am I tied up?"

" I've know you too long to trust you as well."

The Master licked the blood from his swollen lip. "You never would have caught me if I were awake!"

" That, alas, we will never know. Stop squirming! You can't get loose, you'll only hurt yourself."

The Master glared at him petulantly. "Your concern is truly touching."

The Doctor walked a bit closer. Approaching The Master was like approaching a wild creature. You had to take extreme care as you never knew how he was going to react.

" I'm sorry it had to happen this way." Said The Doctor, " I tried to get you to come with me willingly."

The Master gave a sharp hiss of derision. "And we all know how well THAT worked out for you the last time."

The Doctor's face lost all expression, except his eyes which brimmed with anger. His voice was a lighted fuse.

" I wouldn't talk about that if I were you."

"Why not? It's my job to bring up the elephant in the room…in this case I AM the elephant."

"Master…." The Doctor's tone was warning.

The Master's insane eyes grew a bit larger, " Ooooh! Did I hit a nerve? I'm SO sorry! Hate to make you relive your failure."

" Listen to me you…unprintable expletive!" Those actual words came out of The Doctor's mouth, why he couldn't say. He pointed a quivering finger at The Master. " This is MY TARDIS and you are my PRISONER and I will not be toyed with!"

The Master laughed a rich, satisfied laugh. " Temper, Temper! Careful Doctor, wouldn't want to end up like me!"

The Doctor's eyes flashed for a moment and his intake of breath was audible, when he released it his face was calm.

" I am, thank Rassilon, nothing like you. Now stop toying with me or I'll…I'll put you out again."

The Master grinned his foxy grin and tilted his head to one side. " You can't keep me tied up forever you know. Eventually you're going to have to figure out what to do with me. Oh and this…" with a sweep of his head he indicated the entirety of the TARDIS. " We aren't doing this."

The Doctor ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Would you rather be locked in the Loo? OH! I know! The air lock!"

"TARDIS' don't have air locks you clown. Nice try though!"

The Doctor threw himself down into a chair by the console and turned to face The Master.

" Ok. So, this is how it's going to be…Master." The Doctor said the name pointedly. He hadn't used The Master's true name in centuries. Why start now? " Listen up. If you can even hear me over that percussion session in your head, that is."

The Master glowered and The Doctor felt a slight satisfaction at his discomfort.

" I know your feelings on these arrangements. I have known them for a long time. So you can stop whining about it. Nothing is going to change. I'm not letting you go and until I can trust you not to suicide dive my TARDIS into earth or some other nonsense you are going to stay in those restraints and THAT is what I'm going to do with you!"

The Master groaned, "I wish I'd had someone to shoot me this time. Oh I did feel so very touched by your fair well words to me. 'Please, Please regenerate! We're the only ones left!' Heart breaking! It almost made me wish I were dying for real."

The Doctor slammed his hands on the console and with a vicious smile turned to The Master.

" RULE TIME! Rule number one: Do not mention the past or I will make you eat your screw driver!"

The Master's face was wicked. "Rule number two: No being an arrogant prick."

"Rule number three: YOU don't make the rules, I do! "

"Rule number four: RAM IT SIDEWAYS!"

The Doctor strode forward and The Master grinned. " What are you going to do, lecture me into submission?"

WHAM!

The Doctors shoe met The Master's face so perfectly and with just enough force to make a point without doing much damage. The Master turned fearful eyes on him. "Fair enough." He choked.

"Now, as I was saying…you do as I say,shut up and stop tormenting me for a few hours and maybe, just maybe we can be civil to one another!"

The Master was trembling slightly. "I didn't think you'd HIT me."

"I've hit you before and much harder. "

"Yes, but never so HATEFULLY."

"Aw, hurt your feelings have I? Be…quiet.

The Master's eyes narrowed, he seemed to just be taking in The Doctor's new appearance ( Not just his changed face.) and style.

"You've changed." He said and it was apparent he didn't mean regeneration.

"Yes. I have. The old me wasn't working out for me, thought I might try something new."

The Master looked at him cautiously. "I'm not so sure it suits you."

" It suits me just fine. It's so much easier when you're not a hero."

Moments passed in silence. The Master sat like a crumpled marionette looking more and more dejected as time went on. The Doctor sprawled with his face resting on the TARDIS console trying desperately to figure out how to get out of the corner he'd painted himself into. Finally he spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do What?" said The Master, "I've done so many things to you, you'll have to be more specific."

"Oh I think you know what I mean."

The Master straightened slightly, "Oh…that. I thought you'd know why."

"To hurt me."

The Master gave a bark of laughter, "You are so arrogant! Everything is not about you. I did it because I didn't want to be your slave, your pet, your bloody companion. Like those ridiculous humans you keep around. As I said, I'd rather die than be reduced to that."

"Then why didn't you?! If you're going to die in my arms at least have the decency to stay dead!"

The Master smirked, " Come on, don't you want to know how I did it?"

" No."

"You realize 'no' means 'yes' to me with you right? It was brilliant if I do say so myself. I had it all worked out, just in case. The bullet was a fake. It was hollow, filled with a powerful sedative and when it burst.."

" I saw you bleed!"

"Of course I bled you imbecile! It hurt like hell too. Completely worth it just to see that look on your face!" The Master's eyes rolled upward in bliss, " Oh it was amazing! But enough about that. Here's where it really gets good! I had that little ape arrange to have my body switched. I probably should have mentioned to her that her body would be the one I'd be switching with but too late now. So, while she was burning to a crisp on your funeral pyre I was waking up in my TARDIS. Now, tell me that wasn't brilliant?"

The Doctor met The Master's gloating gaze. He felt the lump rising in his throat and with an effort swallowed it. Blinking back tears he spoke evenly.

"Not very original. I'd give it a C at most. Kind of disappointing coming from you."

The Master's mouth fell open and a look of shock and confusion came over his face.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want me to explode? Were you looking forward to watching me writhe in torment? Well, not today. I'm never giving you that satisfaction again. Now, shut up or I'll get the duct tape and that is not a bluff!"

The Master went silent his eyes on The Doctor like a scolded puppy. He didn't dare speak. Moments passed and slowly his head drooped dejectedly. After a time The Doctor began to wonder if he'd fallen asleep. Then the tapping started. A steady drum like rhythm tapped out by fingers on metal. The Doctor knew the tune well. He looked over and noticed The Master had managed to get one hand free just enough and was tapping his fingers rhythmically against the metal railing he was tethered to. It was a self-soothing gesture he'd had since childhood . Ever since the change in him. Ever since the drums began.

The Doctor turned back to the console, fiddling idly with the controls. The tapping continued like a metal beaked wood pecker in his brain.

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap Tap. TAP TAP TAP TAP!

"FOR RASSILON'S SAKE! Will you at least change up the tune a bit?!"

The Master seemed to snap out of his trance. He turned surprised eyes on The Doctor.

" What? What are you talking about?" he looked over to his hand. " Oh..was I doing it again? Sorry, sometimes I can't help it. The drums, you know."

"I keep telling you it's just your hearts beating but you never listen to me."

"I don't listen to you because you're wrong! I know the sound of my own hearts beating, Doctor! Does THIS sound like a heartbeat to you?"

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap Tap.

"ARGH! If I take the restraints off will you stop the bloody tapping!"

"I'll try."

"Fair enough! That is horrible! It's like having an active termite colony in your head!"

"Imagine how I feel."

The Doctor removed the restraints and moved a ways away. The Master made a quick movement as though to rush at him and The Doctor lept back like a startled cat. The Master chuckled.

"Fooled you."

The Doctor shook his head. "You are such a child." He turned away as in spite of himself half of his mouth twisted up in a partial smile of amusement. The playfulness in him responding to The Master's child like behavior

The Master stretched and a chorus of cracking echoed through the TARDIS .

"Why would the energy choose to give me a back with problems?"

"There are worse things to have. A broken heart for one."

The Master surveyed his surroundings critically. His voice was dismissive.

"That's why Time Lords have two."

"Not enough." said The Doctor somberly.

"Too many." said The Master sharply, " Your problem is you let yourself feel with both of them."

"Better than not feeling at all.

The Master looked at him sharply, " Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

The Doctor sighed.

As The Master resumed his wandering. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how very ordinary this particular regeneration had made him. He was a few inches shorter than The Doctor and though quite handsome, only quite. There was no imagination in it, none of the sneaking wickedness of previous regenerations. But it was there, in his eyes and it was precisely that subtle madness that made him so unsettling. So wicked.

"I have to ask." Said The Master, his eyes sweeping The TARDIS. "Why of all the TARDIS' in Galifrey did you choose to steal this run down heap of junk?"

"Hush, she can hear you!" said The Doctor protectively.

The Master raised an eye brow. "You have the nerve to call ME mad. I'm not the one that's in love with a machine."

"She's more than that. I can't explain it, you wouldn't understand any way. But trust me you don't want to get on her bad side."

" All her sides look bad to me." Said The Master with a sneer.

"She's sturdy as a brick wall! " he patted the console affectionately and came away with a knob in his hand. He stuck it back on hastily. "That…that's nothing! It's supposed to do that…wireless you know?"

The Master rolled his eyes and resumed his wandering. "I suppose it's all right as far as prisons go. I don't suppose I could drive for a bit?"

The Doctor's look was deadly. The Master's grin faded and he began to back up. " I was kidding! It was a joke! You have no sense of humor! Doctor, please!"

The Doctor guided The Master to the railing and fastened the restraints again. The Master squirmed miserably.

" This is isn't fair! I was joking! Wait…where are you going?!"

" To have a nice cup of tea and maybe a hot bath."

The Master's face was white as a sheet. The Doctor knew how he hated being confined, little own isolated. The Master's tone was panicky.

"You..you can't just LEAVE me here! I'm defenseless!"

The Doctor smiled enjoying himself. " Nothing's going to hurt you here, don't be silly!"

" Don't…please!"

With another Wicked smile The Doctor crossed his arms.

"Say my name."

"Oh come on!"

"Say it."

"Doctor! Doctor PLEASE I can't stand it!"

The Doctor tapped his lips as though in thought . His tone was gloating.

" Hmmm, seems we've been in this position before. Except now the shoes on the other foot. Now, let me think..how did you put it the last time? Oh right! 'tough' . End of conversation! Bye Bye!"

It was an almost perfect imitation of the Master's mocking voice. The Doctor turned on his heels and left . As the door slid closed behind him he heard the Master's enraged howl.

"DOCTOR! You…."

The sound was abruptly cut off by the sealed door. The Doctor burst out laughing until the walls rang. Then he wiped his eyes and whispered to himself. "All right, back in twenty then?"

Then he went off to find that cup of tea.


	2. Healing wounds

The Doctor opened the door to the console room to find The Master glaring at him like a wild dog. He spoke one word and it sent chills down The Doctor's spine.

"Doctor."

It was a greeting, but it was also a warning.

"Hello," said The Doctor. "Can I turn you loose or will you try to kill me?"

The Master's tone was precise, deadly. "I'm not sure yet. Let's give it a go."

The Doctor sat down on a stool. " I'm sorry maybe I was a tad excessive, but I never know with you."

The Master's eyes twinkled mischieviously. He batted his eyes at The Doctor. "Want to kiss and make up?"

"Shut it." The Doctor removed the restraints . As soon as he was free The Master lept up and began kicking them aggressively. He turned and pointed at The Doctor. "If you tie me up one more time…"

All it took was one look from The Doctor and The Master backed off.

"I will sit quietly until you choose to let me go."

The Doctor gave a thumbs up. "Now you've got it!"

" So what now?" asked The Master, still not daring to move. " What do you do in here all the time? Don't you get bored?"

"Why would I? There are lots of things to do here. A movie theater, a swimming pool, a library, a tennis court..Just kidding not a tennis court that would be silly!"

The Master stared blankly, "You're as insane as I am!"

" No one could hold that title. But your right, I am insane but I also never lie."

"My TARDIS doesn't even have a bath tub! How..?"

The Doctor shrugged, "She likes me."

The Master scoffed, " Oh everybody likes you!"

"Not everyone," said The Doctor, "You don't."

The Doctor grinned but the look on The Master's face made him stop.

"What's the matter with you? You hate me, you said so yourself."

The Master's mouth twitched slightly, then it lifted in a sneer.

"I don't hate you, I loathe you. There's a subtle difference."

The Master seemed to recover and plopped down in a chair next to The Doctor.

"So, where we gonna go?!"

"Were not going anywhere. There's no need to. It's not as though I can take you sight seeing."

The Master frowned. "You're no fun anymore."

"Not while you're around."

Time passed. The Doctor fiddled with the controls while The Master explored the room. What little dialogue that occurred can be summarized by this.

"Master? Where are you?"

"Where else would I be?!"

:Pause:

"Oooh this is new! What is it?"

"Something you shouldn't be touching!"

:Pause:

:Master swearing under his breath.:

:Pause:

" Master, your too quiet!"

" Can I have my screw driver back, now? How about now? Now?"

Need less to say this didn't work out for very long. Finally The Doctor threw up his hands in surrender.

"All right! Let's change things up a bit!"

The Master looked dead at him and said. "That's all well and good. But can I have my screw driver back?"

"NO! Now, as I said there are a lot of things to do here. So why don't you go check them out."

The Master's eyes grew wide. "Are you turning me loose? In the TARDIS? In YOUR TARDIS?!"

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " Yes I suppose I am. Don't get too excited though SHE'll be watching you and I wouldn't take that lightly either."

The Master beamed. "Now we're talking!"

As the doors closed behind him The Doctor heard his half mad, child like laugh.

The Doctor leaned against the console. "Be a good girl and look after the annoying lunatic will you? But don't hurt him…badly."

The lights in the TARDIS had just dimmed to night setting when The Doctor went off in search of The Master.

It didn't take long before he heard the screams coming from his bed room.

"Put me down! Oh please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't going to do anything I swear! DOCTOR!"

"What's he done now?" he wondered aloud as he ran toward the noise.

When he arrived at his room, the door was wide open. As he walked in he had to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

There was a hammock hanging from the ceiling where no hammock had been before. It was more of a net actually and consisted of The Doctors feather comforter. Inside was a wide eyed, struggling, shrieking ball of Master. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"What have you done?"

" Doctor!" The Master sputtered, "Oh THANK GOD! Tell this bucket of bolts to put me down!"

"First tell me what you did to make her do this to you in the first place! Why are you in my room?"

"I was hoping I could find another screw driver!"

The Doctor gave him a stern look, "To do What?"

The Master's voice was rather like a child trying to explain how his hand ended up in the cookie jar.

"I-I don't really know. I knew then, but not anymore . Oh please let me down! I promise I won't do anything else!"

The Doctor allowed himself a small smirk. " Let him down, Girl."

THUD!

The master landed safely in a nest of cloth and feathers.

"It's alive!" he gasped, "The God damn thing's alive! How is that possible?!"

"It's a long story. Now, get out of my room and if I catch you up to no good again I'll let her have you."

The Master scuttled off to the console room like a beaten dog.

The Doctor patted the wall beside him. "Well done, old girl."

There is no "Bed Time" for Time Lords. They require very little sleep for the most part. How much depended on The Time lord, his preferences and his constitution.

The Doctor slept very little. The Master surpassed even that. Perhaps it had to do with the particularly hyper active nature of his current incarnation. Perhaps the drums he claimed to hear inside his head kept him from nodding of or maybe, like The Doctor he avoided sleep for fear of nightmares.

Two opposing personalities in close proximity to one another all night long could have spelled disaster. However, The Master seemed to value his space.

"Do I have a room?" he asked almost doubtfully.

"Of course, three down from mine and I know you know where that is."

The Master scowled. "She won't give me any trouble will she?"

" Not unless you do something to antagonize her again. She's very protective of me."

The Master sighed and warily began to make his way back to his room.

"Huh." Said The Doctor

"Huh, what?"

" You're afraid of the TARDIS."

The Master looked scandalized, "I am not! Why should I be?"

"You are! You should see yourself creeping along with your eyes moving all over."

The Master turned and started walking out.

" She won't hurt you." The Doctor called after him, " Just throw her a few compliments if it worries you!"

The Master turned slowly, " You want me to sweet talk a machine?"

"I've seen you be charming and I would watch what you say if you want heat tonight."

The Master huffed and turning on his heals walked to the door where he paused.

" Good night, sleep well my beauty."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "What are you drunk?"

"I wish..I wasn't talking to you you conceited fool. He gave a bow toward the console."

The lights flickered and a hum filled the air.

"Still got it." Said The Master and shut the door behind him.

One of the problems with owning an elderly TARDIS is it seemed something was always breaking. It seemed to The Doctor no day could go by without something hissing, groaning or popping at him to fix it. Normally it didn't phase him, but this morning's crisis du jour had him stumped. He was squinting moleishly at a dial when The Master entered the room.

"Dear Rassilon! Do we need a service dog?"

The Doctor did not even look up, his tone was long suffering.

"Oh now you're here! Fantastic!"

The Master plopped down on a stool beside The Doctor and peered at the controls.

"I seem to remember mechanics not being your thing. Me, on the other hand."

"Oh you don't even know what's wrong!"

"Neither do you apparently."

Taking off his glasses The Doctor turned to The Master.

"Get out."

"What did I do? I could help you know."

"No."

"I really could if you'd just let me…"

"Leave!" The Doctor pointed to the door.

The Master frowned, "You know I only annoy you because I'm right."

The Doctor worked on in silence. The Master never one to take a hint continued watching from the side lines.

Suddenly the console hissed loudly and The Doctor startled. "Easy girl."

The Master seemed genuinely alarmed at this, suddenly growing tense in his seat.

"You are watching the pressure gauge, aren't you?"

"Mmm hmm."

Said The Doctor without looking up.

"And the power levels."

"Yes..yes..go away!"

The Master was on his feet hovering closer now.

"So help me, you had better not be tuning me out!"

"Yes..of course I have."

The Doctor felt The Master's hand hit the side of his face.

"Listen to me!"

The Doctor turned in surprise.

"You hit me!"

The Master pushed The Doctor out of the way and slid into his spot.

"Get over it.."

The Master's eyes flickered over the controls.

"Just as I thought. The core pressure is way too high, you have to bring it down or.."

The Doctor's voice was shocked, "You hit me and now you're telling me what to do!"

"Why the hell does that even surprise you?!" The Master's eyes wide with frustration. " Now listen.."

"No, you listen you lunatic! I don't need your help and I certainly don't want you touching my TARDIS !"

"Doctor…"

The Master tried to reach around The Doctor to the controls but The Doctor grabbed his hands.

"What ARE you on about?"

At that moment something gave a shriek like a tea kettle boiling and the console began to vibrate. The Doctor heard The Master shout "Get out of the way!" Then he was flung sideways just as the control panel exploded outard in a cloud of steam and glass. He felt his face his the cold metal floor and then nothing.

DW DW DW DW DW DW DW

When The Doctor awoke he was lying on the floor of The TARDIS bits of glass and metal lay around him and there was a high, whining ring in his ears. He touched the ache in his face where it had hit the floor. Once the fog over his vision had cleared he was able to see The Master's face inches from his own. Small cuts and black smudges covered his face and his lips were moving frantically. However no sound seemed to be coming from them. The Doctor shook his head and the ringing stopped.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! ANSWER ME!"

The Master's hands gripped his shoulders like a vice.

"Yes.." The Doctor croaked, his throat felt dry and raw. " Got the wind knocked out of me mostly."

The Master released his grip and sunk back onto his knees. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to fix this thing myself!"

As The Doctor began to rise he noticed something strange. The Master seemed oddly still. Normally, he would have been on his feet by now. But he had not so much as changed his position.

"Master? Are you ok? You got the worst of it."

The Time Lord spoke evenly.

"Don't panic."

"What?"

"I said, don't panic. I know how you wound up you can get and in this incarnation you're twice as bad. Now promise me you'll keep it together."

" I promise not to panic."

The Master slowly uncurled himself . Blood soaked his shirt just below his rib cage and as The Doctor's eyes focused he saw a large shard of glass protruding from the wound.

"Doctor.." said The Master blinking his eyes owlishly, "You had better come over here. I'm not so sure how much longer I can keep this up."

The Master began to sway. The Doctor breaking out of his daze lunged forward and caught The Master before he crumpled. Gently he helped him to lay down flat.

"Déjà vu…" said The Master grimly, " I hope things work out better this time then the last time."

The Doctor was struggling to remain calm.

"Don't you say that." He said, "That's not funny. Lie still."

The Master spoke through gritted teeth.

"Doctor, for God's sake do something."

"Hold on, let me look."

The Doctors sonic screw driver hummed to life. The light flickered over The Master's wound and then went out.

" Well it could be a lot worse. The shard missed all the major blood vessels, it should come out easily. But here's where it gets a little tricky."

The Master groaned. "God, I hate it when you say that! Just tell me, is it going to hurt?"

"Oh yes."

" Just do it then."

The Doctor gripped the shard with his hand. He looked to The Master who gave a small nod. In one smooth movement The Doctor drew the shard out. The Master gave a stifled groan. Then relaxed.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Here's where it gets a little tricky."

" Oh Christ…"

The Doctor's sonic screw driver flashed. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air as the laser seared the blood vessels stopping the bleeding . The Master convulsed with pain but made no noise, The Doctor couldn't help but be impressed. Then it was done. The Master lay pale and motionless . The Doctor knelt by his head. The Master's eyes flickered open.

"Is it over?"

"It's over. I'm sorry. I'm so,so, sorry."

The Master gave a rueful grin.

"You would apologize for saving someone's life."

" You saved mine first. Besides I'm the one that got you into this mess."

"Can't argue there."

In spite of himself The Doctor smiled.

"Come on. Up you get, you can't stay here and I can't carry you."

Together they made it to The Master's room

The room was pleasantly warm and the bed was crisply made. A first aid kit and a glass of water and pitcher sat on either night stand.

"Thank you." Whispered The Master.

The Doctor smiled, " Actually, I think she's thanking you."

The Doctor guided The Master to the bed where he sank down greatfully.

After removing The Master's bloody shirt, The Doctor examined the wound. It was open and raw but there was no sign of bleeding now. The Doctor took out some gauze and antiseptic and began to clean it.

"Oh Doctor, you've never touched me so sensually before!" The Master's weak whisper made The Doctor cringe.

" And you'll be cleaning the rest of this yourself."

As The Doctor was bandaging the wound The Master spoke awkwardly.

"You know..You don't have to be kind to me."

" Enjoy it while you can."

The Master's voice had none of its usual bravado.

"I mean it. I know how it is between us. You don't owe me anything. I can take care of myself."

The Doctor fastened the bandage and stood.

" Why do you say things like that? You act like kindness is some kind of bargaining chip or a gift you choose to give. It's a duty! Believe me, if that wasn't so drummed into me I'd be as bad as you by now."

The Master gave him a curious glance, "You said you were nothing like me. Being kind was always easy for you, it's who you are…something's happened to you."

" Sometimes hearts break so many times they can never be put back together."

"But I'M the broken one, not you."

"The times they are a changing and so am I."

The surprised look on The Master's face said more than any words could have.

"What's the matter? Scared of the competition?"

The Master chose to ignore this remark.

" But you saved my life! You saved my life and I'm your enemy."

The Doctor gave a smile, "So what? Just because I'm choosing not to be a savior doesn't mean I'm evil. You saved my life too."

" Doctor, you're not yourself. What happened to you?"

" Remember that day on Galifrey? Remember how it felt looking into that void? That feeling of being completely alone and powerless? I know you do. Well maybe some of us break later then others."

The Master sat in silence as The Doctor left. As The door closed behind him The Doctor heard The Master's parting shot: "Don't you dare break Doctor! One of us has to be whole! "

The Doctor felt tears prick his eyes, " I never thought the day would come when he sounded like the good one.


	3. Villian in a blue box

The Doctor has spent most of the morning trying to fix the damage that had been done to the TARDIS . Most of the controls were working fine but lack of a navigation and teleport system was a problem and there were pieces of glass embedded in the doors of the TARDIS which he was yet to remove. She was NOT happy about it either.

The hot water had cut out twice in his quarters alone and the lights. The TARDIS could be a demanding little minx when she wanted to be. As he bent to connect two wires a spark lept out and burnt his finger.

"Bloody Bastard!"

"You called?"

The Doctor looked up to see The Master standing much to close wearing nothing but boxers.

The Doctor did a double take.

"Great Rassilon's rear! Put some clothes on!"

The Master strode casually across the room, The Doctor could not help but notice ( and God knows he tried not to.) that the seat of the boxers were a bit worn making them quite transparent. He ran a hand over his face and groaned.

" I can't do that I'm afraid." Said The Master, scratching himself in a very improper place. " My Jackets burned, my shirts rubbish and the pants have a split up the.."

The Doctor held up his hand like a drowning man, " No no! Please. I think I get the picture. The last thing I need is more graphic images."

The Master turned and held out his arms. " What's the matter? Does this offend you? Are we shy?"

"No, I just want to keep my breakfast down. Go …go back to your room I'll get you something of mine to wear."

"Fair enough." The Master turned, but then he turned and pointed at The Doctor "No bow ties!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned on his heels.

He hadn't gone very far when he heard the doors swish open and The Master came in wearing dress pants and a designer shirt.

"Where did you get those?" asked The Doctor .

The Master shrugged and with a little smirk simply said. " She likes me!"

" Can you put in a good word for me?" asked The Doctor rolling his eyes.

" Mad at you is she? I don't blame her. Can I come closer or are you going to hit me?"

"You hit me!" said The Doctor, " And yes, come over here . You might as well make yourself useful since you seem to be so recovered."

The Master took a seat beside The Doctor. Having his nemesis in this close a proximity made the hairs on The Doctor's neck prickle. However he played it calm though his body language may have betrayed him.

"Are you sure you trust me to be doing this?"

"You saved my life, that counts for something."

"Do I get my screw driver back?"

The Doctor pointed a finger at him "Don't push your luck!"

They worked side by side for a time and suddenly something hummed to life.

The Doctor gave a triumphant laugh.

"There we go! At least that's working. Let's see what it is."

The Master followed the cable to one of the monitors. " Oh Brilliant! We can watch the soccer match now!"

The Doctor's face fell. "You mean to tell me , after all this time I've only fixed the television?!"

" Don't be so hard on yourself. You fixed the wi fi connection too. You can put that finger down, no use making yourself more of a conductor."

The work continued for a time, then The Master spoke carefully.

"Um..Doctor..if you put the input wire over there it might…here let me."

Suddenly there was a chorus of things humming to life. The Master's triumphant laugh sent chills up The Doctors spine.

"What have you done?" he asked hurriedly looking at the controls. "You fixed the navigation system? Just by doing that? My God, if you weren't so crazy you'd make a damn good co pilot!"

The Master turned to The Doctor, his eyes narrowed like an animal sensing a trap.

"I hope you don't think I'm turning good or any of that rubbish." He said, " This helps me too."

The Doctor held up his hands " I know, I know, it's just…for a moment I thought I saw something familiar in your eyes."

"I was about to say the same about you, my dear Doctor." Said The Master, purposely letting his new voice fall into its old cadence. He leaned toward The Doctor his breath brushing his cheek, " You know I can't change who I am any more then you can change who you are. And do you know what? I don't want to."

The Doctor pulled away, "But I have changed, you said so yourself. "

"You're confused."

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing."

The Master's mouth was a thin line, "No you don't. You are not this person isn't in you. One day you will wake up and realize and it will destroy you."

" So now you're the font of wisdom? If there's one thing I've learned from you is you can't fix something that doesn't want to be. So stop trying."

The Master moved away from the console, "I'm not trying. You never listen to me anyway. I'm just stating a fact. You..are not..a..villian."

"We're all villians. You, Me, bloody Rassilon himself. We're all heroes too. It's all in us, it's just a matter of choice."

The Master looked at him out of the corner of his eye. " And you are choosing to become a villain?"

"It worked for you." Said The Doctor acidicly.

The Master turned quickly, a low smolder in his eyes The Doctor knew all to well. When he spoke his voice was every inch the time lord he was.

"You think I chose this? You think I chose to be alone? To be hated? Sure, I may enjoy what I do, I may even convince myself it's what I WANT to do. But in the end it all comes down to one thing: I'm a villain and I just can't help myself! Believe me Doctor if there was a choice I'd…" he stopped, " You know what? I don't care do what you want!"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh you care. You're scared to death I might make a better villain then you. Spare me your sob story, everyone has one. It's not an excuse it's an opportunity. It's not my fault if you weren't happy with your decision! My hearts are broken as much as your mind is so why shouldn't I be like you?"

The Master's eyes widened and he gave a little gasp, " My God…" he whispered, "I just realized…I don't want you to be like me! I've spent centuries trying to turn you evil and now..I don't want it. What have you done to me?"

The Doctor didn't look up, "What I do to everyone. Haven't you heard the gossip? Hang out with The Doctor and you get damaged some how. Everyone who gets close to me gets hurt or changed some how and they're never quite right again. You had the unfortunate luck of being my friend…look where it's gotten you. "

" Don't you dare take credit for who I am, bad or good I've done it on my own! My Good God, Doctor what happened to you?"

" I stopped running. I finally saw myself for who I really am. A coward, hiding in a box trying to make up for his mistakes by fixing every one except the one person he can never fix. Himself. I'm not going back to that life, it hurts too much. What have you got to say to that?"

The Master stared at him. When he spoke his voice seemed stunned, "Nothing."

" I thought not. Ok..conversation over. Back to business. "

"What can I do?" The Master's voice was small and sad. It was clear he wasn't talking about mechanics. The Doctor ignored it, if he even heard it.

" You can stop being a prick and hand me that..that..thingy over there."

The Master seemed to snap out of his trance and with a quick shake of his head he was himself again, " Is that the technical name for it? I might not be able to keep up with your level of…ugh!"

The Doctor looked up sharply at The Master's sound of pain. He tried hard to make his voice dismissive, but it didn't work.

"What's the matter with you?"

The Master waved him off as he settled gingerly onto a stool. "It's nothing…just a twinge..just need a minute." The Doctor watched as The Master layed his head on The Console and closed his eyes.

" I think you may have gotten up a bit soon."

"No, really…" The Master rose with some difficulty, "There it's gone. I will go to my room though…I think I need a lie down."

The Doctor watched him as he wobbled and tottered toward the door like a fawn on ice.

" You are not ok. Let me.."

The Master gave a bitter smile. " Careful, Doctor…Your hero is showing."

Then the door shut behind him.


End file.
